Almost Easy 1 point 5
by black angel 2011
Summary: Ash and Dawn's adventures are over in Unova, but there is one thing left to do before heading off for their next journey to the Kalos Region


**Almost Easy one-Shot special: wedding bells and flowers.**

_Prelude to events for the Kalos region part of the story but enjoy this sweet little one shot. Also please be aware at the end of this short story word special there will be a small look at the characters I will be using in the next stage._

* * *

It had been three months since his victory at the Unova League, Ash was walking through a small town trying to avoid the cameras the trainers and the women calling to him, Ash seemed exhausted from the constant running around, even being at his mother's house was getting dangerous, "I can't believe being a champion would bring this," Ash complained while trying to catch his breath. Being the winner of the Unova league also brought many trainers to the small town wanting to seek Ash for a battle, "ah I will never catch a break like this, marriage proposals and advice for starting pokemon," Ash complained while trying to get away from the crowd, it was then he noticed someone signalling over to him.

"Hey Ash, get over here," a male voice whispered over to Ash.

Ash rushed to the trainer with a serious expression, "you're the last person I expected to help me out," Ash calmly stated while glaring at the young man.

"So where is Dawn?" the man asked with a smirk.

Ash smiled and extended his hand out to the trainer, "she is in Sinnoh Marcus, she wants to catch up with her mother," Ash replied quietly. The raven haired trainer looked back to see the vast number of people, "I will never be ready if this keeps up," Ash hissed in frustration, he wanted to get away from this crowd.

"What do you expect Ash? You won the Unova League a few months back," Marcus pointed out calmly, "also what do you want to get ready for?" Marcus enquired in a confused manner.

"Oh I guess I haven't had the chance to tell everyone, I really want to get out of this town to get me a nice suit, because I am getting ready to marry Dawn," Ash replied as he looked around the corner to see another crowd approaching him, "don't tell them I am around the corner," Ash said while hiding behind a building.

Ash ran towards the side of the building and waited for the people to disappear, "excuse me, have you seen the Unova Champion?" one of the people asked with hopes of seeing the young man.

"Yeah I have seen him, he has gone to Professor Oaks place, from what I have heard he is the one that helped Ash with his training," Marcus lied to the people. He watched them leave the area as he walked to the corner, "you know Ash, I can only lie to those people for so long, you might want to take this chance and leave," Marcus instructed Ash while the trainer nodded, "oh one more thing, before you go, I want to apologise for my actions last year, I know it's too late, but I want to tell Dawn that I am sorry," Marcus to the trainer before letting him leave.

"I will see you around," Ash commented while running towards the exit of the alley way, "Charizard I choose you," Ash called out for a large orange pokemon, he climbed onto his pokemon and they flew off towards the distance, "we might need some new clothes," Ash admitted while looking at his clothes, he looked back to his home town and thought about wondering what to do next, 'I guess with my fame, I don't think I can really come back to Pallet ever again,' Ash thought before holding onto his powerful fire type pokemon.

"Oh wow, who sent these people here?" Professor Oak asked while getting swamped by the trainers, "who told you that, Ash trained him," Professor Oak replied to one of the questions, "no I am not his grandfather," he quickly snapped back to another question as he tried to push them out of the lab and closed the door. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that it would most likely not be over, 'this is great, Ash winning the Unova League made him a lot of fans,' Professor Oak thought to himself while sitting back on the door.

_(Sinnoh Region)_

"Mom, I will decide for myself," Dawn told her mother while she was showing off a dress, Dawn looked at with a sigh, she turned around and thought about something from a long time ago, 'I wonder if Rosa is having better luck than me, at least she doesn't have her mother trying to decide for her,' Dawn thought as an idea popped into her head.

"Dawn, you need to look good for your wedding, I am sure Ash would want you to look like a princess," Johanna told her mother with a frown, she showed off another elegant dress to her daughter who was shaking her head.

"Well mom, I am going to visit a friend of mine in Arrowroot Town," Dawn replied while walking out of the major shopping complex, 'as long as I can borrow one dress, I want to look like a real princess for Ash,' Dawn resolved as she exited the major city, 'I hope Ash is having a better time preparing than I am,' Dawn thought while thinking of her soon to be husband, "I mean how bad can it be for him?" Dawn asked while putting on a brave front.

Dawn walked out of Veilstone City on her own, taking the road towards Arrowroot Town, it was on the way she started to think about what kind of dresses her friend in the palace had, "I remember Salvia showing me some of the nicest dresses in the world," Dawn thought while continuing down the grass swept fields, she looked around to see a few trees.

Dawn continued down the road towards the town until she spotted the palace, approaching it the guards spotted her and blocked her path, "no one may enter the palace of the crown princess," the guards decreed.

"Please I want to see my friend, I need her assistance," Dawn replied.

"Oh you must be Lady Dawn, I will let her know immediately, just wait here," the guard said with a smile.

After ten minutes of waiting and looking over her shoulder to see her mother hadn't followed her, the guard returned with a look alike of Dawn, dressed in a pink royal gown she looked up and smiled at the coordinator, "oh Lady Dawn, it has been a while," Salvia said with a grin.

"Princess, it has been too long, I need your help with something, do you mind if come in?" Dawn asked her royal friend calmly.

"Guards, let Lady Dawn into the palace," Salvia ordered the guards serenely.

"Ma'am," The guards saluted calmly, the two guards opened the gate and stood back as Dawn walked into the palace garden.

The two girls walked into the palace, "so Lady Dawn, is there something you need assistance with?" Salvia asked her friend quietly. The two girls walked up the steps and into the princess' room.

"Now that It is quiet, I need your help, you see Princess Salvia, I am about to get married to Ash, but I am having a terrible time choosing the perfect dress for the day," Dawn told her friend while sitting down.

"So that's what you wanted help with, I am also flattered that you would ask me for help, and would be honoured to assist you, on one condition," Salvia replied with a joyous smile.

"You want an invite to the wedding," Dawn replied knowing her all too well.

Salvia walked to the window and looked out to the fields, "that would be great," Salvia clasped her hands together with great excitement, "but I want to see the world, but being stuck here doing my duties has been rather boring as of late, I want to become a coordinator and travel the Sinnoh region on my own," Salvia explained with a smile as she started to think about her contest debut, "one contest was never enough for me, so I would like to dress like you in return you can keep a dress that I give you, in fact I think I have the perfect one for your wedding day," Salvia commented while opening up a secret closet.

"I was going to invite you anyway," Dawn replied while another idea popped into her mind, "you go to Sandgem Town and get a starter pokemon, and I will travel to Kalos," Dawn suggested with a cheeky grin, "no need to worry, I will tell Professor Rowan about you, he will understand," Dawn said while walking towards the closet.

"Say Dawn, when Sir Ash saw you in my royal gown, did he say anything to you?" Salvia asked while trying to get her friend to calm down at the sight of the elegant dress, the sparkling diamonds and pure white gloves.

After settling down at the sight of the dress Salvia asked the question again, "yes he did something, two years later, but I was shocked at what he said to me, of course I was dressing up as one to impress him," Dawn replied to her friend who just giggled at him.

"Yeah I remember seeing his face turning red, so what did he say to?" Salvia asked calmly.

"Ash said he liked it when I dressed up as a princess, he froze when I told him I did it not only to help you but to impress him, I can tell his face went beet red," Dawn commented with a cheeky grin.

"So he loved it when you dressed up as me," Salvia asked her friend.

Dawn nodded and smiled at her royal friend, "he said I looked like a real princess," Dawn replied fondly as she was allowed to walk into the room and try on the princess' dress.

After ten minutes of putting it on Dawn emerged from the room, "wow Lady Dawn, Sir Ash would love it, because as he would say you look like a princess," Salvia complimented as she pulled out a mirror to show Dawn what she looked like, Dawn spun around and gasped with joy, she turned around to see every part of the dress, "um Dawn, I am giving you that dress, I think Sir Ash would love it if you were to have it, my early wedding gift for the both of you," Salvia commented as Dawn hit the ground in shock.

Dawn got back up and placed her hand over the princess's forehead, "you're not sick are you, I only want to borrow this dress," Dawn stated but the princess grabbed her friends hand, she shook her head and smiled.

"No Lady Dawn I am not joking, you need to be Ash's princess," Salvia replied while taking Dawn's clothes away, "so I am giving that dress to you," Salvia stated with great joy.

"Princess, thank you, I don't know what else to say, apart from please come to my wedding," Dawn requested as she continued to look at the dress, "don't worry about my old outfit, I have managed to get a new one as well," Dawn commented while heading back to get changed. After emerging from the closet in her new outfit, which consisted with a black sleeveless blouse, stockings and shoes with a large frilled red dress and a pink felt hat, "so Princess what do you think?" Dawn asked her friend happily.

"That's really nice Lady Dawn, certainly a little nicer than the one I will be taking from you," Salvia stated while putting them away.

"Thanks again princess," Dawn told the young princess calmly.

"Oh Lady Dawn, may I suggest this bouquet?" Salvia suggested to her friend as she handed them to her friend.

"Salvia, where did you get these from?" Dawn asked in shock, her eyes widened by the sight of the Gracidea Flowers, she held on to them and tried to shake off the confusion the kindness of the princess.

"I am grateful to you for letting me take your place in the pokemon contests again, so I think it would be nice of me to give you those," Salvia retorted with a smile.

"Thanks for everything princess," Dawn replied gratefully as she readied herself to leave the palace.

_(3 months later)_

Ash walked into a small town filled with flowers the scent of the town resonated as pride filled his mind, it was almost time for him to get married to Dawn, he looked around to see Rosa walking into town, "hey Rosa, it has been a while," Ash called over to the young lady.

Shocked at the sound of Ash's voice the young lady walked over to Ash, "Ash, it's been a while and wow don't you look handsome in that suit, you will never guess what Dawn got," Rosa commented while turning towards the field where the wedding was to take place.

"What did she get?" Ash asked with a smile.

Rosa walked off towards a small building, "it's a surprise Ash, she said it will make your face turn into a tomato," Rosa replied as she turned around to look over to Ash, "oh and guess what I am the bridesmaid for Dawn," Rosa stated with a proud smile as she ran off towards the location.

"Oh great now I am nervous, but at least she is going to continue her journey I cannot wait to battle her again," Ash whispered to himself, he walked towards the location while thinking about his victory, "hey buddy, you know you are the ring bearer you need to suit up as well," Ash told his partner pokemon who wasn't happy to be dressed up in that manner, "no ketchup for you if you don't be the ring bearer," Ash teased his partner pokemon. Ash looked back to see that he wasn't being followed by trainers and the media, 'well at least I don't have requests for battles and stupid interviews,' Ash thought while noticing his partner pokemon crying at the no ketchup joke.

Ash walked further into town and looked around, it seemed quiet, but this was something he knew Dawn would have wanted, the sun was hovering overhead, it was then he noticed a royal carriage driving up to the location for the wedding, "it seems like Lady Dawn and Sir Ash are almost ready," the familiar person stated while being followed in by people wearing a black suit.

"She invited the princess, I barely had the time to invite all my friends from a long time ago," Ash questioned himself. Ash avoided the place and quietly walked towards the place of the wedding, seeing the vast field knowing the hour was approaching.

Ash was getting nervous, knowing it was Dawn's eighteenth birthday, but also knew the tradition on wedding days, 'it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see one another,' Ash thought as he resisted the temptation to see his very soon to be wife, "Happy Birthday Dawn, soon we will see each other, we will be husband and wife," Ash whispered to himself with a proud expression.

Dawn was sitting in the room while everyone was celebrating her birthday, it was her lucky day and soon it was about to change her life forever, she walked over to her bridesmaid and sat next to her, "hey Rosa what's the matter?" Dawn asked her friend serenely.

"Oh nothing Dawn, I was just thinking how much I wish I was in your shoes now," Rosa commented while sitting back imagining herself in Dawn's situations, picturing herself walking down the aisle with Ash waiting for her to walk down in the diamond studded dress, "I envy you Dawn, you will be Ash's princess forever," Rosa confessed while getting up and grabbing another piece of birthday cake.

"Poor Rosa, her and Hugh never worked out, and I can tell that she really loves Ash," Dawn whispered while regretting her choice to make her the bridesmaid.

_(3 hours later)_

It was time, the sun was setting and the lights in the field was on, Ash stood at the main alter with people sitting in their seats, Ash breathed in and out with Brock standing behind him wearing a nice tuxedo, "what are you so nervous about Ash, it seems like Dawn is about to surprise you again," Brock asked his friend while looking down the aisle. Ash looked around to see his friends from past journeys and his rivals, each of them sat in anticipation for the wedding between the couple.

"Man I am so nervous," Ash whispered while Brock looked down at his nervous friend, "nothing to worry about, I am a little guilty that I couldn't be there to celebrate Dawn's eighteenth," Ash replied with sadness.

"No need to worry, something Dawn would always say to you Ash," Brock assured Ash while the two waited for the special music to hit the airways, "you know Ash, I don't think Dawn minds, you are about to make her the happiest young woman in the world," Brock stated while placing his right hand over his friend's left shoulder.

"Thanks Brock," Ash retorted as the music started up, Ash gulped knowing that everything was about to change, "here we go," Ash silently told himself feeling a little more at ease but remained a little edgy at the same time.

The music continued as the crowd looked towards the entrance way, waiting for the bride to arrive, walking down the aisle was a young lady wearing a diamond studded dress, her face covered by a veil and the people looking at the young woman stunned by the elegance that was on display, Ash stood on the spot with his mouth agape, his face starting to turn red, "you were right Dawn, Ash's face is becoming a tomato," Rosa whispered while following her best friend closely.

"I know Rosa," Dawn whispered back.

After slowly making her way down the aisle Ash lifted up the veil to see Dawn's bright blue eyes, "Dawn, this dress is beautiful," Ash remarked feeling lost for words, he couldn't say anymore to compliment Dawn.

Ash and Dawn took one another's hands and stared into one another's eyes, the priest started the ceremony as the small crowd hushed, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz," the priest started the ceremony.

The crowd watched on as the two mother's watched with tears streaming down their faces, pride filled their hearts knowing that Ash and Dawn were finally tying the knot, the priest continued the service while Ash and Dawn continued to focus on one another, 'wow did Dawn become a princess again just for me?' Ash wondered while keeping eye contact with the Bluenette.

'He looks a little worse for wear, I guess being a champion attracts other trainers and many other girls,' Dawn thought while looking into the tired expression of Ash.

The priest continued but the words were blocked out by Ash and Dawn, it was until they got to a special part of the wedding, "if there is any reason why these two should not wed, please speak now of forever hold your peace," the priest declared.

The area remained silent as Rosa resisted the temptation to speak out, 'no, this needs to happen, I might love Ash, but I cannot stand between them, they need each other,' Rosa thought while nodding quietly at her friends.

"Good, now, we can finally get to the part everyone is waiting for," the priest decreed calmly.

'Yes, at last, this boring service will come to an end,' Ash thought while waiting for the words to come from the preist.

'Yes Ash is almost mine forever,' Dawn said with a bright smile.

"Ash Ketchum, do you take Dawn Berlitz to be your lawfully wedded wife, to take care of her for better or for worse, to keep yourself to her and have no other woman, in sickness and in health, until death do you part," the priest asked Ash.

Ash smiled and gulped again, "I do," Ash replied with great confidence as he slide the ring down Dawn's left ring finger.

"Dawn Berlitz, do you promise to do as Ash Ketchum?" the priest asked while trying to cut corners.

Dawn smiled brightly knowing that everything she wanted was within reach, "I do," Dawn replied while placing her ring on Ash left ring finger.

"By the power invested in me by the might Arceus, I now pronounce you man and wife, Ash Ketchum you may kiss your bride," the priest ended the ceremony with his approval.

Ash leant in and presses his lips against Dawn's everyone watched as the deal was sealed, 'we did it at long last,' Ash thought while closing his eyes and thinking back towards the last journey and then towards the future that he could share with Dawn.

'Waited for far too long, now I am his wife,' Dawn thought while placing her hand on his cheek, a million thoughts continued to rushed through her mind, her hand moved slowly until it was around the back of Ash's neck.

The two pulled back and smiled at one another, "I am forever yours Ash," Dawn commented while staring into his brown eyes, Ash placed his hand behind Dawn and picked her up, "Ash can this wait?" Dawn asked her husband with a joyous laugh with the bouquet of flowers still in her hand.

"Not a chance, because now, I can do this as often as I like," Ash replied while walking down the aisle with Dawn in his arms.

"Wait Ash, there is something I need to do," Dawn told Ash, "first put me down," Dawn whispered in his ear.

Dawn turned around and got ready to throw the bouquet into the air. Dawn sent the Garcidea flowers flying as the women who wanted them waited for it to land in their arms, with the only one not vying for the flowers standing back and watching, the wind picked up suddenly sending the flowers towards the brunette, standing back, the flowers landed in Rosa's arms causing her to gulp in shock, "these are mine?" Rosa questioned wondering about the reasoning behind her with the flowers, she remained shocked at the luck she had been given and wondered herself what was going on, she witness Ash picking up his wife again, carrying her into a carriage that was set for them.

_(At the reception)_

Ash and Dawn got to their feet as a beautiful song started to play, Ash took Dawn's right hand and helped her towards the dance floor, "I am not very good at this," Ash chuckled while taking Dawn's other hand, with the people watching Ash and Dawn began their dance, silence filled the air not wanting to interrupt this moment.

"You're doing just fine Ash," Dawn whispered as she danced with great joy to a song known as the Blue Danube, their smiles broad they gazed into one another's eyes as the light focused on them, the glass roof with the moon beaming down on them set the tone for the dance between Ash and Dawn.

Dawn lunged closer to Ash and rested her head on his chest, "what next for us?" Ash asked calmly as Dawn breathed gently.

"For me, just enjoy this moment, but later on I was thinking now that we are married, I wanted to think about our own family," Dawn replied softly as she enjoyed the seconds that ticked by, not a care in the world, it was just her and Ash something she had been waiting for, "just hold my hand tightly, that is all that I ask for from you," Dawn whispered as their dance came to an end.

Ash and Dawn stood in the middle of the dance board and looked over to the crowd, "where to next for us, you might ask, simple we both seek our next challenges, this time in the Kalos region," Ash decreed while holding his wife's hand tightly.

"And I will keep my husband in cheek, nothing reckless," Dawn joked while Ash drooped his head in shame.

Rosa watched this and smiled, 'and I will continue my rivalry, I might be too late to be with Ash, but I will make sure your dreams happen,' Rosa thought to herself with pride but still couldn't help hold back her sadness for a moment.

Dawn walked up to her friend and smiled, "oh come on Rosa, is that how Ash's rival needs to act?" Dawn asked her friend as she looked over to Ash with a smile, "no sadness, just do your best to beat my husband in battle in the kalos region," Dawn whispered to her friend quietly, she spun around and grabbed Ash's arm, they started to walked towards the exit while talking to their friends.

Rosa watched them leaving with a smile, she was approached by Ash's mother, "so you're their friend right?" Delia asked with pride, Rosa nodded and looked away from them, "your my son's rival, well you know he has received tons of marriage proposals by strange women since returning from Unova," Delia told the young girl quietly, "yet you never said anything, but I can tell when something is on another person's mind," Delia stated with joy as she watched her son and daughter-in-law getting ready leaving the hall.

Rosa sighed while watching the newly married couple approaching the exit, "you're right Ash's mom, there is something on my mind," Rosa admitted calmly as she stood with a bright smile.

"My name is Delia, and what is it? I know it is something to do with my son," Delia commented while walking by the brunette.

"Yes, it is, I never knew for a while, but seeing Ash and Dawn together sort of made me happy, but there was something else, I realised how I felt about your son, I realised that I love your son from the bottom of my heart," Rosa told the mother of Ash who was shocked to hear such a confession from the brunette, "but as I said, seeing them together, well I can smile because I know that they are both happy together," Rosa commented while seeing them leave on the carriage that brought them to the reception.

"So Ash, where will we go next?" Dawn asked while being carried to the carriage again.

"I know straight to our honeymoon, straight towards our next journey," Ash replied while placing Dawn in the carriage. Ash tried started to climb in but as he got closer Dawn pulled him in and fell on top of Dawn, the door closed with Ash and Dawn looking into one another's eyes, "but first we need to get to Kalos safely," Ash said softly while Dawn placed her hand over his face and looked at him with a tender smile.

"Yeah, I know," Dawn replied while bringing Ash closer for another kiss not taking their seats on the carraige, 'I could never get enough of this, and it's all mine,' Dawn thought greedily while placing her arms around Ash preventing him from getting away, not caring that the carriage had started taking them to their next ship towards the new region.

"So where did you get this dress from?" Ash asked his young wife.

"Princess Salvia gave it to me," Dawn replied sweetly while placing her hand over Ash's shoulders, he was shocked to hear that his wife visited another friend, but was happy to see Dawn wearing it, "no need to worry, I will be wearing this dress again, because I know you will love it," Dawn chimed joyously resting on the floor she lifted herself up and embraced Ash, "I love you Ash," Dawn declared much to Ash's joy, he got up and placed Dawn on the seat, he started to unzip the dress, but was stopped by the bluenette, "not yet Ash, on the ship," Dawn whispered as she redid the zip on the dress.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot, now on to the true sequel, but first we need to set some stuff up.**

**Rating: **_M, for darker themes, violence, some language and possible lemons (might be 2 maybe more give or take)_

**Main characters: **_Ash 19, Dawn 18 and Rosa 17_

**About the characters:**

**Ash: **_now married to Dawn he now faces his next challenge with only Pikachu and Dawn following him to the Kalos Region, but unexpected events start to unfold that change the nature of Ash's and Dawn's relationship and with Team Flare posing a threat it will be up to Ash to protect what is precious to him._

**Dawn: **_The young wife of Ash, trying her best to seek a goal, but a change is about to occur that will bind Ash and Dawn forever, not knowing of the brewing rivalry and love triangle between her and Rosa for Ash, how will this development change Dawn? What new change will develop during the next stage of their journey?_

**Rosa: **_Ash and Dawn's best friend from Unova and rival of Ash, her goal is to defeat Ash at the Kalos League, something else is causing her to put her life on the line, what is it and how far is she willing to go to prove something important to Ash? _

**Attire:**

**Ash: **will be wearing his new anime outfit.

**Dawn: **Wearing Serena's outfit

**Rosa: **will be having Shauna's outfit.

This story will start sometime next year, maybe early next year. **Almost Easy 2: the final journey.**


End file.
